I'm Not Sorry I Met You
by CoolKidConan
Summary: One-shot! When Castle and Beckett's secrets come out, the two spend some time apart from each other. Then, almost a year later, they casually bump into each other. What will happen? Fluffy goodness and obviously Caskett! Please read and review!


**I'm Not Sorry I Met You**

****Hi! This is a fanfic inspired by the song "Your Ex-Lover Is Dead" By Stars, which I heard on a Castle fanvideo. Just a hypothetical case of something that could happen, although not likely. Some spoilers ahead, so read at your own risk! Read and review please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

><p>I'll present you a friend of mine, he had said, it's gonna be fun, he had said. Well, this was anything but fun. It was anything but pleasant. It was awkward, and weird, and awkward, and weird. Very weird. God, that was strange. Rick Castle was rarely at a loss for word, you know, with him being a writer and all, but this, this was simply too much. After months of knowing nothing about each other, after nearly a year after having received no news, she was standing there, gorgeous as ever, detective Kate Beckett.<p>

"Castle?" she exclaimed when she turned around. She was in shock, nervous, twiddled with strands of her hair.

"Beckett?" he asked, just as surprised as she was.

"I take it you two have met before?" the friend said.

"Oh, saying we've met before is an understatement, trust me." He replied. She simply looked at him, too much in awe to even try to hide it. It was him. Him again. And it seemed all the roads came back to him.

"Then I'll leave you two to catch up…" the friend said, as he left both of them alone. There was a long awkward pause.

"Actually, I… I have to get home, it's getting late…" she stumbled.

"I'll call a cab for you." He offered, as he raised his arm and a cab pulled right besides them.

"Thanks, Castle." She said.

"Always." It was like a reflex. It was like they had never been apart. Like it hadn't been almost a year. To her 'thank you', his answer was forever 'always'. It was like that, and it simply couldn't change. Not in nearly a year. Not in one million of them. She half smiled and got into the cab. The cab began to pull away as Castle just watched in silence, as the woman of his life once again left. As they were once again separated. Maybe it wasn't meant to be. Maybe it never was. Except it was. And he knew it, and Beckett knew it, and Lanie, and Ryan, and Esposito, and everyone.

As the rain began to pour, he watched as the lights of the taxi suddenly stopped, and a door opened, only to reveal Kate Beckett again.

"Would you like to share a cab?" she half-shouted, loud enough so he could hear. Maybe it was because of the rain, or maybe because he really did miss her, unlike what he had been telling himself, but he got into the cab with her. There was a long pause before the driver finally restarted the route again. There was an awkward silence for the first minutes of the ride, until he broke it, unable to stay quite. So Castle.

"You look good." He said, without looking at her. She fought back a smile.

"Yeah, you too." She replied. There was a few more seconds of silence.

"How's everyone at the precinct?" he asked her.

"They're… good. Lanie and Espo are back together." She explained. He chuckled, muffling her own chuckle.

"Esplaine." They both said at the same time. At the realization, they looked at each other for a split second, before she looked away uncomfortably.

"And you?" she asked, after a few more seconds of silence. God, that was awkward.

"Alexis went to college. So it's just me and mother." He replied. She nodded. He pondered for what seemed like hours whether to ask the question or not, but he had to know. He simply needed to know if maybe, perhaps only maybe, she had completely forgotten him.

"So… you… you dating anyone?" he asked, with a long sigh. On a normal occasion, Kate Beckett would've been offended by the question, like it was an invasion of her privacy. But this wasn't normal. With him, it was never normal.

"No." she simply answered, short and concise. He nodded, silently grateful. "You?" she dared asked. Would she want to hear the answer? Would she?

"No." he replied, and a wave of emotions hit her suddenly, and the sudden urge to smile was fought incredibly well with a distracting, slow nod. At the lack of action, Castle kept pressing the matter. "I was in love with someone that I can't forget. That I don't think I will ever forget." He explained.

Kate Beckett didn't know whether to be flattered or intimidated. A feeling she knew very well from her previous situations with his partner. Er... his ex-partner. Wow, that sounded weird.

"Sounds tough…" she said, swallowing hard.

"Yeah, yeah it really is." He replied. There was more silence. Rick had to know. He had to know if there was still a possibility of… them. He hadn't told anyone but all he could think about was her. All he could write was her. He still pondered if… had they not hidden secrets from each other, they would've had a chance. He was thinking about speaking again when he was interrupted.

"I'm not sorry I met you." She suddenly said. He looked at her, confused. She sighed. "I'm really not." He remained silent. He wanted to know where this was going. Let that damn wall finally come down. If it hadn't already. "The day everything came out…" she said. "I was going to tell you how I felt." Ouch. The sudden use of the past tense of the word hurt him. Maybe it was really over? Maybe she felt nothing more? "And I'm sorry I didn't. I've regretted it all these months." She said, and when she finally fell silent, he talked.

"It was you, Kate." He said. She looked at him, tears beginning to flood her eyes. "You were the woman I was in love with and couldn't forget. Can't forget." He corrected himself. "It was always you." She looked down at her lap, worried about the tears.

"You ever wonder what it would've been like?" she asked, when she felt she could hold the tears. "If… If you and me…" but she didn't need to say more.

"Every day." He simply answered. She looked at him, deeply and then back at her lap.

The car stopped, signaling it was Castle's time to get out. When he started to open the door, she stopped him.

"Is there…. Is there any part of you that… maybe…" she stumbled. He closed the door.

"Maybe what?" he knew what she wanted to say, but he was going to wait until she said it. She sighed.

"I'm never going to forget what happened at the graveyard. I'm never going to forget the memory of getting shot." She said. "But, having the memory of what you said makes it all better." She said, still looking at her lap. "And every night I wonder if you'd still…" but the sudden contact of his lips on hers made her stop. They needed it. It was passion, and love, and missing. When they separated, she whispered.

"Still my partner?" she asked.

He couldn't help but smile and answer. An answer he would not hesitate to say.

He knew it.

And she knew it.

And the fangirls knew it.

"Always."

* * *

><p>So? What did you think! Reviews pleaase! :D<p> 


End file.
